Jack Pitchner
by Akuma Takeshi Jagerjack
Summary: Jack Frost, Pitch Black, cold and dark. Can they truly love each other? What will happen when Pitch finds out our favorite winter sprite is pregnant? Fem/Jack! x Pitch Black Blackice!
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I remember is that it was cold and dark, and I was afraid. But then I saw the moon, and it was so bright it chased away the darkness. I didn't know why I was there or my purpose, and I wouldn't know for a long time. I am Jack Frost, how do I know? The moon told me so, but it was the last time it ever spoke to me.

Flying over Burgess I watched as the children played in the snow I gave them. It caused a little warmth to blossom in my heart even though I knew they couldn't see me. That's how it always had been for the last three hundred years, bringing fun though never being seen. Hearing something below and behind me I looked to see the boogie man, Pitch Black. "Pitch, how are you? Aside from have no believers?" I chirped and kissed his cheek when I floated to hover beside him. We had been together close to one hundred and fifty years now. "Alright, how is my favorite winter sprite? They still referring to you as a boy?" he said casually. He knew I hated being referred to as a boy more than anything. Pitch was a good six-foot to my five-five with black hair, sharp teeth, smudge gray skin, and molten gold eyes. He wore his usual black robe and black pants. "Good, causing mayhem like normal and yes. Ran into Blackblade a few days ago." I responded as he hummed. Blackblade was the only other pooka aside from E. Aster Bunnymund the Easter Bunny was a good seven five with a black main coat, sliver chest and belly fur, and ice blue markings. He, Pitch, and I all met about two hundred forty years, sixty years after my birth, ago and found acceptance among each other. In many ways Blackblade was like my father as, once upon a time, he had daughters. Pitch and I walked to my pond where I was born and sat down on the bank. "How is the rabbit?" "Good, he's careful to avoid Bunnymund. We made a warren in Greenland together where I can live from now on to hibernate during the warmer months so I don't have to sleep in caves or your place anymore. It's nice having a place to call home. Blackblade made a garden too, so he'll be staying year round to care for the place. We even made a pasture for any Mares you make for when you visit." I smiled in at the thought of my home while Pitch did as well. What I didn't tell him was that there was a nursery den for any kids we may/may not have that Blade insisted on. "Pitch? Are you okay?" I asked concerned, I sensed that Pitch wasn't telling me something. "Yes dear" he said, pulling me into his lap and burying his nose in my hair. I let him be, it wasn't my place to question my boyfriend. After a while of sitting in silence Pitch kissed me goodbye and left for his lair, muttered softly that he had nightmares to give. I went back to the children from earlier and saw them talking. One boy, named Jamie, was talking about Bigfoot; I loved that hairy idiot, and then started rambling about Bunny. "Oh, he's real alright, real annoying, uptight, selfish, paranoid, egotistical, big-headed, and pig-headed." I snarked even though it was pointless. They never heard me. Soon a snowball fight began which ended in Jamie losing a tooth and once again I didn't get any credit for what I had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Night fell and rivers of gold sand floated in the air. "Right on time." I smiled happily, I liked the little man who wove dreams, he was kind when we met up on occasion. A shadow ran past me and I chased it. It wasn't Pitch, he didn't play this game knowing I didn't like it, neither did he after I nearly froze him solid. I would fight anything that threatened my first home, even if it cost me my immortal life. Landing in an ally I demanded that the shadow showed itself. "'Ello mate, been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?" an Australian voice boomed behind me. I whipped around my staff ready to freeze the intruder to my home as Aster showed himself. "Bunny, you're not still hot 'bout that are you?" I said jovially, leaning on my shepherd's crook staff slightly. "Yes, but that's not why I'm here. Boys!" he said "What?!" I shouted as a pair of yeti, one who I recognized as Phil, stuffed me into a sack.

When the sack opened I saw elves, Santoff Claussen, my mind supplied. _Great, my favorite place_ I thought. Soon after I got out of the bag arguments ensued between myself and the guardians until North mentioned MiM. "He talks to you?" I softly hissed and the guardians looked confused. "Why didn't he tell me himself then? Never spoke to me about anything." I said quietly as I glared at the pale moon. I shouted, "Three hundred years and you never spoke once! Three hundred long, fucking years! And this is your answer! No way! I am not one of them!" I pointed at the startled guardians, who didn't expect me to curse, in my fury. I was angry, no I was downright furious. How dare he, after three hundred years, pull this on me? A few moments later I got into another argument with Bunny and he took things too far and I wanted to blast him with ice. _Pitch was right._ I thought as a yeti told us that Tooth, when did she leave, needed help and I got drug along for the ride.

Nightmares swarmed past the sleigh with fairies and the tooth boxes in them. I caught one by ordering the Mare to give me the fairy to me without anyone noticing. Pitch gave me control over any Mares I wished fifty years after we got together. Pitch, what are you doing? Why was he doing this? I would need to talk to Blackblade.

The Pitch who was talking was no my Pitch. He would never say anything that would hurt me in any way. "Pitch!" I yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "Why Pitch? This isn't you! Why are you doing this?!" I asked, my voice weak and eyes tearing up as a silver-ish Nightmare with frost covering its legs, muzzle, mane, and tail, the Nightmare Pitch gave me thirty years ago, appeared beside me, nuzzling my shoulder worry in her yellow eyes. I pulled her muzzle into my arms causing more frost to appear as Pitch's eyes softened from sharp gold to molten gold as he looked at me, unnoticed by the guardians who stared at the Nightmare at my side. I held back my tears as Pitch mouthed 'I'm sorry Jack I love you' before disappearing into the shadows. Somehow we had wound up in front of a mural of Tooth and my Mare had to catch my weight when my knees collapsed, tears flowing in rivers down my face only to freeze into ice pearls as they fell to the floor of Tooth's palace. That couldn't be my Pitch could it? He wouldn't do this to me would he?


	3. Chapter 3

Tooth approached slowly, wary of my Mare, Snow, who watched her like a hawk. "Jack?" she said and I looked to her with broken eyes making her gasp. "Do you know Pitch Black?" just as I was about to reply when a tunnel opened and a pooka burst out causing everyone to jump. I jumped into the pooka's arms and cried harder my wails causing a blizzard to occur around the palace. "Sh, sh it's okay kit, it's okay." The pooka crooned pulling me to his chest. "Why! Why has Pitch changed! Why! Blackblade! Why!" I screamingly wailed as my heart hurt, how would I tell Pitch I was pregnant if he changed? It hurt so much that I couldn't breathe. The guardians didn't know I was pregnant via Bunny telling them because of a pendant that Blade made me that I wore around my neck. "I don't know kit, but we'll get him back." he cooed, trying to calm me as I soaked his chest fur with my onslaught of tears. Once I calmed I looked to the guardians to see them in various states of shock, I almost wanted to laugh at their faces. Finally Bunny demanded, "What in MiM is going on Frostbite?!" before anyone could act a katana was under Bunny's chin. "Do not yell or demand anything of my kit, Aster. Tribe mate you maybe, but no one threatens _my _kit." Blade said, eerily calm as he glared at Bunny. North began nervously saying that no one threatened anyone when I spoke in my mother tongue, the only thing I knew about myself. "Papa, assez", I whispered in French as I leaned into Snow's side. He looked from Bunny to Tooth to Sandy to North and then to me before he removed his katana and sheathed it. he walked back over to me and nuzzled my cheek. "Yes Tooth, I know Pitch Black. But that was not my Pitch. He would never do this." I choked out, sobs shaking my chest as I tried not to react.

The last thing I expected to see at the Tooth Palace was my Jack, standing there with wide eyes that conveyed hurt and shock. This was not supposed to happen! Why was she here! It hit me like one of my Mares at full charge. MiM chose her to be a guardian. How dare he use my love against me! When her Mare, Snow, appeared beside her I told the Mare silently to keep Jack safe. Jack yelled at me, her eyes begging me to say something. I did not. I mouthed the words "I'm sorry Jack, I love you' and left, hearing Jack's cries as I did. I just made the love of my immortality cry, I am terrible.

I felt numb as Tooth, North, and Bunny demanded to know my relation with Pitch. Finally I felt something flood my system, fury and I glared at them. "He is my love, my everything. For the past one hundred fifty years we have been together not that it is your business. Il est le père de mon bébé, et je suis dans la douleur, je l'aime, et que je ne pourrais pas être éventuellement mon Pitch. Le vent, les Warren.(He is the father of my baby, and I am in pain, I love it, and that thing could not possibly be my Pitch. The wind, the Warren)" I did not know I slipped into my mother tongue before the wind roared to life and lifted me as Blade opened a tunnel. Snow galloped beside me, nickering softly as a comfort. I ignored her, focused on my thoughts of Pitch.


	4. poll

poll going on for how many children Jack should have, sorry but this is just an alert. poll on profile. vote will only be counted though the poll, reviews will not count nor PMs


	5. Chapter 5

**hey! so far twins are winning in the poll and the poll will continue for a few more chapters I'm not sure how many. reminder, for me to count your vote please vote in the poll on my profile, I forget the ones in reviews and PMs so please for my sanity vote in the poll**

**Jack: ITs gonna be one Pitch!**

**Pitch: That is not what the poll says my winter sprite**

**Jack: it better be one or you'll be a pop sickle!**

**Pitch: Now darling, there is no need for violence, the baby/babies could be harmed by accident.**

**Me: Pitch, she is going through the five stages of acceptance, give up on peace. *evil smirk***

**Pitch: *sighs* I know I know, but a man can hope right?**

**Me: you may wanna run. *points to Jack who's holding an ice scythe and about to swing it at Pitch***

**Pitch: *screams* Jack there isn't a need for this! *runs from Jack***

**Me: *sighs* and there is the violent stage. *turns to readers* ahem, I do not own RotG and if I did, Pitch and Jack would be together regardless of sex. though Jack's angry enough that I made him a girl. *shouts to Pitch* Whatever you do, don't stop running! it'll only make it worse for you!**

* * *

Before I knew it I landed next to Blade in the warren and smiled at him, he did not return the sentiment. "You're pregnant?" he asked in a disappointed father tone. "Well, uh, yes." I stammered, I knew that I was in a lot of trouble with my father figure. "How long and when did you find out. Also, how did I not smell the change in your scent." he grunted with a weary look, he looked about three hundred years older now. "Three months, went to Mother Nature who was all too happy to inform me. She also gave me this pendent to hide the change in my scent encase I ran into Bunny. Not even MiM knew." I said quietly while Blade looked slightly annoyed. "Come on Blackblade, I am three hundred fifteen years old Pitch and I have been together one hundred fifty years, it was bound to happen eventually. We even built a nursery den for when it happened. Je vous prie de ne pas être en colère, ne laissez pas moi, j'ai besoin de vous papa, vous Blackblade sont tout ce que j'ai jusqu'à ce que je trouve ce qu'il est advenu de Pitch. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider avec le bébé. Je ne peux pas le faire seul. (I beg you not to be angry, do not leave me, I need you dad, you Blackblade are everything that I have until I found what happened to Pitch. I need you to help me with the baby. I cannot do it alone.)" I said softly, I feared more than anything in that moment that he would reject me, that he would leave me alone in the world. Blade must have sensed my fear that he would leave me because he drew me into his arms. "Don' worry kit, I ain't leavin' any time soon." he said, burying his head in my waist length sliver hair.

After we talked for a while I left for North's workshop to find Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North talking about me. Sneaking up behind Bunny I yelled "Boo!" causing the pooka to jump and I let out a bellowing laughter. "Sorry kangaroo, couldn't resist. Whatch'a talkin' bout little ol me for?" I said and Bunny yelled that he was a rabbit while Sandy smiled and started pictographing rapidly about what I knew was about my baby, Sandy had been there when I went to Mother Nature, he just didn't know my partner. I smiled at the dream weaver. "That?" I said and he nodded while everyone else was clueless. I sighed and said we'd talk about it later when everything with Pitch was done. He agreed and everyone began talking about Easter. "Then we help. I paint all the time when I make frost or snow." I casually said causing everyone but Sandy's jaw to drop. "You do Frostbite?" Bunny asked shell shocked. I nodded and pulled out my paint brush. The brush was about eight inches long and made of silver, even the bristles were silver. "This is my master brush, I use it for snowflakes mostly but also use it for frost. Watch." I said, walking over to a wooden wall and quickly started a mural on it. The guardians watched in awe as I painted the day that I met Pitch and Blackblade.

* * *

_A young girl sat on a frozen pond on a rock jutting from the surface with a set of panpipes in her hand. She played a slow, haunting song that entranced all beings that herd it. The song flowing like gentle snowfall from the pipes as the girl sat with her eyes closed. A few yards away a tunnel opened to reveal a humanoid rabbit-like creature who watched the girl silently as the shadows rose into the form of a man before solidifying. Both of their gazes met and they greeted each other before looking to the mysterious girl. She held an earthen real beauty to her, she was smaller than both her watchers with long waist length silver hair and snow white skin, she wore nothing but deerskin pants, a cotton shirt, a brown open vest, and a brown cloak. Silently they watched for hours as the beauty played the haunting music, watching as the forest animals stopped to listen as well. When the song stopped the girl slowly lowered the pipes from her lips and looked to the shinning moon with a longing expression. Suddenly the spell was broken and her eyes snapped to her audience with wide eyes. "Can...can you see me?" she asked, the hope in her voice and eyes was not missed by the pair, who realized she too was a spirit. The man walked into the light of the moon and a faint pale blue blush appeared on the girl's cheeks. "Yes, we can see you little one, who are you? I am the boogie man, Pitch Black." he said, bowing and grabbing the girl's hand to lay a kiss upon the back of the snow white hand. The girl's blush became a darker shade of blue and she stuttered before speaking. "I am Jack Frost, spirit of winter." she said, nearly sighing in relief when Pitch let go of her hand when the rabbit-like creature bowed as well. "Blackblade, one of the last pooka on earth, I am a warrior pooka." the tall black and silver pooka said. _

* * *

As the memory left me I looked at my creation and gasped, it looked exactly like that night, down to the slightest detail depicting the scene. Different shades of frost highlighting and lowlighting the image. Tooth placed a hand on my shoulder and asked, "Is this when you met Pitch?" I nodded, unable to speak as I looked at the portrait that depicted the night I met the love of my life. Finally I spoke, "Yes, this is the night I met him. I had nearly forgotten how beautiful and perfect that night was. North, may I permanently freeze this here? I don't want it to melt." North nodded and I smiled before pushing magic into the frost painting, watching as the magic etched the scene into the wall before covering the entire thing in a thin layer of permafrost. Bunny stared at the painting with an unreadable expression before he turned to me. "You really love Pitch don't you Sheila?" he asked and I blinked away tears before nodding. "Yes, Je l'aime de tout mon être, mon coeur, l'esprit et l'âme. Il est mon tout, a été depuis longtemps. Et maintenant, il est comme mon coeur et mon âme sont blessés en quelque façon insupportable." I said softly. "What?" North asked causing me to realize I spoke in French. "Sorry, French is my mother tongue, I said that I love him with all my being; my heart, mind and soul. He is my everything, has for a long time. And now it is like my heart and soul are wounded in some unbearable way." North and Tooth's expressions softened and Bunny's did as well. Sandy smiled and pictographed several images of me and Pitch a sunset on a beach. "Yes Sandy that is one of the things we have done. I must go find Pitch, I need to know what he is doing. But I'll go after we paint Bunny's eggs."

I followed a strange familiar voice to an old bed and saw it was the entrance to Pitch's lair. Baby Tooth squeaked for me to go down while she flew into it herself. Following quickly I gasped at the cages filled with Tooth's helpers. "Pitch, what have you done?" I whispered as Snow appeared at my side before I told her to gather as many of the fairies she could. I looked for Pitch, I needed answers. I went to his study and looked in, the fire was going but he was nowhere. "Pitch? Mon amour, où êtes-vous? (My love, where are you?)" "Here snowflake." His accented voice called from my left. He looked terrible, his skin darker than normal. "Pitch, why did you do this mon amour? I asked as he pulled me into an embrace which I returned. "I had to, I didn't mean to hurt you Jack, but I have to do this." "Pitch, at least let me take back some of the fairies, or I'll do it anyway. Vous savez comment têtu je suis, et je vais le faire quand même. Pourquoi avez-vous prendre eux? (You know how stubborn I am, and I will do it anyway. Why did you take them?)"


	6. Chapter 6

In the end Pitch never answered my questions and when I got to the others with only a handful of the fairies Bunny yelled at me when he saw the box of my own teeth Pitch had given me. Soon I was told I was never one of them and that they didn't need me to help with what was left of Easter as Pitch's Mares destroyed the eggs while I was gone., I bit back tears as North denied what Bunny and Tooth said. I told Snow to give Tooth her fairies to which she squealed and tried to stop me I took off to Antarctica and tried to throw the box away as Pitch appeared.

We fought for a bit when I yelled at him when he wrapped his arms around me and I pounded at his chest with my dainty fist, it hurt I trusted them and they betrayed me. "Pitch! Just stop trying to hurt them! Pourquoi avez-vous changé de l'homme que j'aime, le père de mon enfant hauteur ! Damn it! Pourquoi?! Tout simplement arrêter cela ! Le monde a besoin la peur mais c'est ridicule! J'ai l'impression que vous me torturez deux façons Pitch, mon ami ou le père de mon bébé ! Je ne peux pas supporter ! (Why did you change from the man I love, the father of my child Pitch! Damn it! Why?! Just stop this! The world needs fear but this is ridiculous! I feel like you are tearing me two ways Pitch, my friend or the father of my baby! I can't stand it!)" I felt Pitch stiffen, then I realized what I cried out in my haste. "Your what?" "I'm pregnant mon amour, I was going to tell you when we met up before all of this but I forgot to." I stated truthfully, Pitch tilted my head up and I saw love, happiness, and excitement in his eyes. He bend his head down and our lips met. "I am sorry Jack, if I had known I wouldn't have done this." he said honestly, his eyes flicking with fear slightly. "Pitch, I would never leave you, be angry yes but never leave." I said with tears in my eyes, hurt at the thought of Pitch thinking I would leave him.

He buried his head in my hair while pulling me as close as possible without hurting the baby. We stood there for a time before I asked, "Pitch, will you stop this war? Children can have fear, but they don't need a world of nothing but fear." I looked into his eyes and spoke softly, "Neither does our child." I threaded my fingers in his and placed his hand on my three month baby bump. "How long?" he whispered, his voice filled with wonder as he stared at the bump he could now see as his hand stroked my belly. "A little over three months mon amour. Mood swings and cravings are a real pain." I joked as pitch continued to stare at my belly with awe. "After all, what goes better together than cold and dark?" I said, quoting him from when we first got together. I smiled as I watched Pitch come to terms with being a father when Baby Tooth fluttered up from Pitch's robe, I hadn't noticed she'd stayed behind with Pitch, tweeting loudly before flying into my hoodie. "Baby Tooth?" I questioned as my hoodie pocket started to glow. I pulled out the box Pitch gave me when I left his lair. "Your memories, she wants you to see them." He said while Baby Tooth nodded. "My memories?" I questioned did that mean I was someone before I was Jack Frost?" "Yes, every spirit was once something else before they were chosen. Inside the teeth are the most important memories of childhood, its why Tooth collects the teeth. I thought you knew, I didn't realize that you didn't know you were once someone else or I would have taken you to Tooth. I just thought you didn't remember that life." Pitch stated hollowly as he realized how much I didn't know about the world. "No, I thought I was always Jack Frost." I said as Baby Tooth squeaked for me to open the box. With a glance to Pitch who nodded in encouragement I opened the box and the world when black before images flew around me.

_A brown haired teenage girl doing silly things to make children laugh_

_Being told to be careful by a woman the teen and a little girl who looked like the teen walked away from a cabin in the woods_

_The little girl crying as ice started to crack under her. "Jack! I'm scarred!" "I know, I know," the teen responded as she looked for a way to save the girl, "but it'll be alright. We're going to have a little fun instead." She said when she spotted a familiar staff. "No we're not!" the girl cried "Would I trick you?" the teen said "Yes you always do!" The girl exclaimed while the teen scowled slightly, "Well, not this time." She said as her face lit up, "Okay, okay, we're going to play hop scotch alright? Like we do every day." The teen said as she began to count as she moved toward the staff, acting silly to get the girl to laugh as she did, she then counted to three before using the hook in the staff to throw the girl to safety as the ice then broke under her as she was thrown on top of the weakened ice. "JACK!" the girl cried as the teen went under before everything went black. _

When the world came back I looked to Pitch in excitement. "Pitch I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" I yelled excitedly as I wrapped my arms around him. Pitch returned the hug when how I died hit me. All emotion fled as horror and sadness set in. "I died," I whispered "saving her, I drowned in her place." I muttered though Pitch heard it anyway. He tightened his hold on me as Baby Tooth nuzzled my cheek. "I believe that I have many things to do, you should head back to Santoff Claussen, I'll meet you there later." he said as he let me go. He kissed my temple before melting into the shadow of the giant sculpture of nightmare sand and ice. "Wind! To Santoff Claussen!" I ordered and the wind surged up, Baby Tooth tucked into my hoodie and Snow galloped off to the side. "Baby Tooth, thank you. " I said to the little fairy as Santoff Claussen came into view.


	7. Chapter 7

**poll will end next chapter, so far twins are winning. **

**Jack: twins?! MiM yelp me!**

**Me: more like help me darling. **

**Jack: Why?**

**Me: Well, next chapter one of your season siblings appear as does Mother Nature *gulps at glare from both Pitch and Jack***

**Pitch & Jack: WHAT! NATURE WILL APPEAR WHAT IN MiM ARE YOU THINKING!**

**Me: *holds hands up in fear* Wait! Nature doesn't serve a major part in the story! She's just a supporting character! EEEEEPPPPP! *Runs from Jack who has hellfire in her eyes and a wicked looking scythe* **

**Pitch: ahem, Akuma is indisposed at the moment, she does not own and appreciates any reviews you give, please vote at the poll on her profile, to get their for those who asked just click on her profile name and the poll will be at the top of the page. *Looks at Jack who cornered me and I have a chair and screaming "back demon back!"* Oh my, Jack dear, we still need her. *goes to help***

* * *

Flying into the shop into the shop and saying hi to Phil who grunted a hello as I flew past I nearly crashed into Bunny but swerved upward with nobody noticing. "North!" I chirped as I landed in front of him. "Pitch is going to stop what he is doing." I said as Bunny fixed me with a glare. North bellowed happily as Baby Tooth flew to Tooth. "How did you do it? And there is no bringing Sandy back!" Bunny growled and a dagger lodged itself in my heart at the jab of Pitch absorbing dream weaver. "I told him I'm pregnant.' I whispered as I removed my hoodie revealing I only wore a sports bra under it and my slightly swollen belly. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of my belly while Baby Tooth touched it before squeaking rapidly causing Tooth to snap out of her trance. She had a look of 'can I touch it?' to which I nodded. She stretched her hand toward my belly but hesitated just a hair's breath away from touching the small bump. "Here, touch right here." I smile softly as I placed her hand on the center of the bump. Her face held a look of awe, her fingers fanned over the bump cautiously, wings still, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape. "It's a baby…" she whispered in awe "Yes, it is, I don't know the gender yet, but it is due around six months from now." I said with pride while Tooth squealed. "So you'll be due in October?" "Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "Mother Nature says around Halloween." I continued as arms wrapped around my midsection as the smell of cinnamon and caramel filled my nose. "Pitch, you know that trick doesn't work with me dear." I said while several nightmares solidified. "Yes well, I couldn't help but overhear when they are due." He said while burring his nose in my hair. "Tooth, I've already returned your fairies and the teeth all back to their proper place and had my Mares make up for lost time by also collecting teeth." Pitch addressed Tooth who smiled before he banished most of the Mares but a handful. The ones that stayed burst into golden sand as Sandy reformed. "Dream weaver!" I chirped happily as a grabbed him and squeezed the stuffing in them. Sandy smiled at everyone after I let him go before whipping Pitch in the back of the head with a whip of sand. "Ouch!" Pitch cried out, rubbing his head. "Oh, mon amour, are you hurt?" I said in a babying voice, flying over and massaging his head. "No, it's more of a bee sting." He said off handedly when he caught sight of the frost mural. "Jack, that's…" he trailed off as I hummed in agreement. "It's beautiful." He stated as he stared at the mural in awe. "Yea, it is." I replied while Phil brought over and chair and plate of cookies for me. "Thank you Phil, tell Hara I said hi." I said with a smile as Phil grunted. Sitting down I bit into a cookie and moaned, chocolate chip and cinnamon, my favorite. Pitch raised a brow and I shoved a cookie in his mouth. As I had caught my love off guard by shoving a while cookie in his mouth he reacted naturally, he choked for his dear life while I laughed at his indignant expression. Blackblade, who had just arrived, took one look at the indignant Pitch and laughed as well. "Pregnant dames, nothing but trouble, especially one that is mischievous winter sprites with a hidden, unexplored sadistic side." He said sagely while Bunny, North, Sandy, and Phil nodded in agreement. "Go suck a carrot rabbit." I growled, performing a nice reenactment of Pitch telling Bunny to go suck an egg, Blackblade ruined my good bout of fun! I'm the Guardian of fun! Pitch glared at the black pooka who stole one of my cookies before stealing one himself. "Chocolate chip and cinnamon, yum." Blackblade said as he reached for another when I slapped the offending paw away. "Mine!" I growled loudly, I was a notorious cookie hoarder. "I yield!" Blade cried as frost began to travel up his legs. "She's a notorious cookie hoarder." I heard Pitch explain as I nibbled another cookie.


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly I felt a chill run up my spine as the ground started to rumble. _Oh great, she's here_. I thought as the earth cracked and a woman rose from the lava. "Always need to make an entrance huh?" I snapped as the woman, who looked twenty, stood in front of me. She was about Tooth's height with black-red eyes and red hair; she wore a long blood red dress and was bare-foot. "Of course dear Jack." The woman said, her voice that of several. "Whatever Mother Nature." I sighed as she sat across from me. "I just wish to make sure you and the baby are all right." "No, you wish to control my life and know everything about me woman. I don't like you as it is, do not make it worse." I snarled at her and she didn't deny my claim. "You haven't come to the meetings everyone misses you." "You bloody well know that that is a flat out lie. My "Brothers" and "Sisters" visit me quite often when they can. Hallow visits me the most. I do not need to listen to mindless gossip." I ranted, sounding much like Pitch at the moment. "Jack…" "Don't "Jack" me!" I screamed as I stood up, the fires of hell burning brightly in my eyes. "Your stupidity astounds me! If you gave a damn about me Nature then as soon as MiM told you of my existence you would have been there!" seeing Nature about to protest I continued. "Don't you bloody dare you insufferable louse! I do not care about _you, _you could go bloody die in a ditch and I wouldn't care and I refuse to listen to your stupid "for the best" speech! You will have _nothing_ to do with my child!" the room was silent, Blade and Pitch (who were used to my short comings with Mother Nature) sat and watched eating popcorn of all things, Tooth North and Bunny openly gaped in shock, and Sandy was asleep (he could sleep through an explosion I swear). Nature stepped down before saying, "Please come to the winter solstice. Leiha, June, Roman, and Hallow miss you." "That's a bloody lie as well you hag! They all visit me several times a year! Hallow at least thrice a week when it isn't the fall months!" I said as a chilly autumn wind flowed into the skylight. A boy of about nineteen floated and landed next to me with a glare to Nature. He was around my height, pale skinned, green eyed, and had jet black hair. he wore almost an exact copy of my own outfit but with a black hoodie. He was silent as the grave but he smiled slightly. "Hallow, how have you been?" " I said, Hallow didn't respond verbally, he couldn't. Hallow, like Sandy, was a mute. But he got his point across through telepathy. Hallows haunting voice entered my mind. _"I am fine. Heard about your fight with Pitch. Do be more careful, Μικρήτουαδελφή (little sister)." _"I will I will" _"Swear to it. I do not wish to see you or your Τομωρό(baby) hurt." _"Jack, he hasn't said anything." "He's a telepath." I explained for Hallow who nodded to the fairy. "But only talks to those he cares for." Pitch commented after he moved to stand next to me. "Sorry about the cookie thing sweetie." I said with puppy eyes. "It's alright, I was asking for it." Pitch sat down across from Mother Nature in the chairs that the yetis provided with a glare to the woman. "_Cookie __**thing?"**_Hallow smirked with a prankster glint in his eye.

"I may have shoved a cookie into his mouth when he wasn't expecting it." I mumbled while Hallow bellowed in silent laughter, holding his sides in pain at his laughing. "_You *ha* you choked *ha-ha* Pitch with a cookie! *hahahaha*"_ he laughed as tears of mirth flowed from his eyes. "Oh ha ha Hallow, how would you like it?" pitch grumbled with a heated glare. I smacked Pitch in the back of the head in a scolding manner while Pitch pouted as he rubbed his head. "Pitch, don't give me that look. Hallow is the only one out of my "family" that I like." "I know I know. He's the only one who actually took the time to get to know you. But I can tease him right?" "Yes, but not cruelly." Pitch's face lit up like a kid on Christmas while Hallow sighed, Pitch **loved** to tease him. "Who is this anyway?" Bunny asked. "Hallow Death, spirit of Autumn and Halloween. He is one of the Nature spirits and is my "brother" through being a nature spirit." I informed as Hallow bowed to the guardians. A shadow fell over Santoff Clausen and I knew it was neither Pitch nor Hallow who caused it. "Well well, Mother Nature, Hallow Death, and Jack Frost. It's been a very long time." a dark voice called from nowhere yet everywhere. Hallow and I stood ridged as Mother looked around for the source. "Recan! Show yourself!" Mother bellowed in outrage as Hallow appeared next to me. "Or what? You'll send your little whore after me?" something grabbed me from behind and next I knew I was looking down upon everyone from atop the globe. "Recan! Let her go! She wasn't involved in our battle!" Mother shouted as I was pulled flush against a male body, Recan. "Hm...no." Recan purred as he pulled me tighter against him. "What's this?! Little Jacky is pregnant? Tut tut! What a naughty girl." I shuddered as Recan's foul breath met my ear. I felt as if slime was coating my body as Recan's taloned hand touched my belly. I jerked away from the touch I growled "Don't touch my baby!" as he chuckled. Pitch summoned his Nightmares with rage in his eyes. One after another Nightmares charged only to be destroyed by Recan's magic. "What's with the anger Pitch? Don't tell me...you're the father!" Recan's oily voice said in glee. Hallow, who had created a whip of spider webs, lashed out in anger, his normally pale skin turning a cold grey as fire flashed in his eyes. Recan hissed as he ducked under the whip and held a taloned hand to my throat, the tips of his fingers piercing the pale flesh of my swan neck. I held still, my fear only serving to enrage Pitch further. "Let her go!" he yelled, looking every bit of the Nightmare King he was standing among his loyal Mares. His eyes no longer the molten gold I loved but a hard, evil gold that promised pain. _Jack, if you must, release Jokul Frosti_ came the cool voice of MiM. Jokul Frosti, the ice king, was the thing that all spirits feared, quite know for his cold disposition. He was my Norse form. Withing my mind I looked at the ice cell that housed Jokul. I gulped within my mind as piercing colbolt blue eyes snapped open within the cell. My mental self took the snowflake key from around her neck when Recan's hand chpped the back of my neck and all went black. My last thought was about my baby and Pitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poll is closed, twins win. Now I would like to thank everyone who has supported me so kindly in their reviews personally. Thank you very much for your support of my first fic.**

* * *

Recan held the unconscious woman to him like one would a lover, her laz form held carefully to his chest before he smiled evily at the guardians, Pitch, Mother Nature, and Hallow. "Good bye" he chukled before disappearing, his prize in hand. Pitch let out a keening wail as his Nightmares vainly tried to save their queen. He fall to his knees, his wails becomeing a haungting song as his Mares threw back their heads and joined him. Tears flowed down his ashen cheeks as Hallow, too, fell to his knees as Jack's and his own winds joined the haunting symphony of loss. Sandy, North, and Tooth watched silently as the other spirits morned the loss of Jack. Bunny sany in Pookan which the others guessed was a morning song. The elves rang thier bells slowly, as if playing a funeral song while the yeties stoood silently. A tunnel opened to reveal Blackblade who also joined in, his song unlike Bunny's, his was of losing a kit while Bunny's a friend. No matter how he acted he cared for Frostbite.

When I awoke I was in a cage, my mouth and throat dry as a bone. Looking down I saw that all but my pants had been removed and I covered my b-cup breats with my arms, well, that's what I would have done if my hands hadn't been bound above my head to the bars of the cage, the way my hands were bound causing my arms to jut out at an odd, not to mention uncomfortable, angle. Jerking my arms trying to break the thin, yet sturdy, chain binding my hands. It was no use, the chain was too strong. I looked around the cage, it was hanging from the ceiling in a throne room. the room was dark, I could barly see so I closed my eyes and listened. Dripping water, a crakleing fire, an old creaky door poening, strong confident footsteps coming closing. Snapping open my eyes i tried to summon my ice and gasped whin nothing happened. "What's wrong Jack? Can't use your powers?" a snide voice called from the throne. Looking down I saw Recan sitting down in the throne looking lasily up at me, his eyes straying towards my breast. Recan was maybe six-five, blue black hair, lithle build with hidden strength, and erie wine colored eyes. He wore a smirk on his face while my eyes narrowed. His atire consisted of a black dress shirt, leather pants, and black combat boots. His eyes slid over me and I felt _ill_. it felt like he was touching me. his eyes paused on my breasts once more and his smirk turned into a predatory smile. I shuddered uncontrollably at that smile, nothing good would come of it. "Cold dear?" Recan sugested while he stood and began to walk on air towards me. i pressed myself against the bars of my cage when he fazed through the bars and huffed, "I am Jack Frost, I cannot feel the cold." "Poor Jack, you see, the collar around your neck, which you didn't notice, binds all of you power. it must be frightening to be so helpless. All alone with me in a place no one can find you! Well, there is that baby." Recan spat as he placed a hand over my baby and my breath quickened. "Don't worry, I won't harm the child. I'll even let you keep it. But after it is born it's fate will be sealed. If it's a boy the it'll be my heir, if it's a girl I'll geep getting you with child til you give me one." I gasped as Recan's smile widened with glee as his purpose for me was told. "No" I broken whispered. Recan's hand moved to my cheek and I flinched as his lips met my fore-head. "Soon, my ice queen, soon you will be by my side as the world will be ruled by Death once more." bile rose in my throat at the thought. "Never" I whispered, my eyes like ice shards and glaring at him. "You will love me in time." he promised before leaving me.

Jack hardly noticed the flow of time since her capture, her mind occupied by thoughts of what was going to happen to her. She had little hope for freedom, it was breaking her. Being the Guardian of Fun she was a free spirit. She knew that at least two months had passed since since her capture as her belly had grown greatly, being the size of a beachball now. Recan brought her full meals that she always ate, not for her, the baby. She'd also began to sing to her child, like now.

_Hush my little baby_

_mother's here_

_Please don't cry_

_my sweet_

_One day, far away_

_you will be free _

_my dear _

_free of this place _

_Flying in the wind _

_no one can stop you _

_my little baby _

_no one will hurt you_

_far above earth_

_Be calm my baby_

_one day, far away_

_you will be free of this cage_

Jack slowly sang the lullaby as she felt her baby kick, her swelled belly streached as she felt the baby's hand push out. She smiled; this was the only good in her life now. She had been given a shirt to wear by Recan, saying he didn't want the baby to freeze. "What a pretty song my song bird." Came the foul voice of Recan. She looked to him with hate. "Don't look at me like that." The man sighed. Jack was tempted to yell at him but choose to do something different. "May I please have a bed? The cage is too dangerous to the health of my child, I would like a bath as well." Jack's voice wavered from missuse, no longer the melodic voice it once was, but a hollow shell. "Of course, but it'll be _my_ bed." Recan said with a victory smirk as Jack sighed, the things she must sacrifice for her baby. "Hands off" she said, she'd put up with almost anything for her child. The iron cage door squeaked in protest as it opened and Recan walked over to the chained beauty and unbound her. "Come" he said, extending a hand which she slowing clasped in her much smaller on. Recan phazed them to an elegant bathroom with gold trimming, the massice claw foot tub called to Jack like water in a desert and she walked over to it. She turned on the water to a warmth that had Recan shocked. He didn't expect her to turn on near room-tempreture water. Jack turned to him with a glare. "I wish to bath alone." Recan left in an elegant pout while with a shigh she looked in the mirror to her left it was a full wall mirror. She looked horrible, her once snow white hair nearly black with filth, her pale skin similar to her hair, eyes, once a beautiful shaphire, now a dull, dim, blue, her belly swollen with her child pushed against her dirty shirt, pants now shorts. '_What has happened to me?'_ she thought, touching her reflection for a breif moment before slowly pulling her clothes off. She stepped into the warm water and moaned in releif. '_My MiM I missed this.'_ she thought before grabbing a scrub brush she began the grulling work of getting clean, starting with her belly. The water became greyish as she continued to scrub her skin til nearly raw. "Now to drain this water before washing my hair." she said and repeated the frocess of refilling the tub. She reached for the jasmyn scented shampoo before she gently rubbed the suds into her scalpe, slowly working the filth lose and dunked her head to rinse the suds out. When she came back up for air the water once again turned black.

After the seventh bath and the entire bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and hydroliser Jack was finally clean. Looking in the mirror clad only in a towel Jack inspected herself. Aside from her eyes and belly she was back to her normal radiance. Seh looked to her clothes and sighed, they were gone. Jaust then Recan came in with a dress in his arms. "I ordered them to be cleaned and repared." he said before leaving. There were also new undergaments to go with the black night dress, black lace ones. Normally she'd be tempted, now? Well she'd deal with it. She ran a hand over her belly and began to sing again.

_Once long ago_

_I was as free as a gypsy's prayer_

_But now I am lost with my baby _

_with no hope left to spare _

_to see my love once more_

_Does he miss me?_

_Does he still look?_

_Has he forgoten me?_

_Has he moved on?_

_Do I dare hope_

_that he looks for me still?_

_Or do i give into_

_my captor's will?_

_Shall i give up_

_on being free_

_or should I still look for_

_my love's hope for me?_

_Soon I will be_

_less lonely than now_

_my baby will come soon_

_sooner than time_

_What shall it be?_

_A boy or a girl_

_should I make a dress_

_or a jumper_

_for my baby, for my last hope_

_God help me please_

_I look to you still_

_release me from the hell_

_down here on earth._

_Please save my baby_

_I can get by_

_I can survive_

_but my child cannot_

_Soon they will be_

_in mortal danger_

_from my captor_

_Please save my baby_

_deliver them god_

_send a massage_

_to who I love_

_the father of my baby_

_tell him whre to find me_

_to find my baby_

_they need their father_

_save my baby_

_from the evil of man_

_the man who believes_

_that he may claim_

_the world of my baby_

_the world of my home_

_please save my baby_

_I beg of you..._

_god~_

As she stopped singing she walked out of the bathroom to see Recan sitting by the fireplace and fear flooded her suddenly, whatever was about to go down would not end well at all.


	10. Chapter 10

"Beautiful song Jack." a strange gleam entered the man's eyes as he stood. "Singing of freedom? How sweet Jack." Recan grabbed Jack's wrist and threw her on the bed. "You and your baby will never be free!" he growled as he climbed atop her. Jack screamed as Recan forced her wrists down on either side of her head. "Do you know just how long you have beed here? In my palace?" Recan taunted, "Three and a half months, you're what? Seven months pregnant? Only two short months left Jack, two months." he informed as he stroked Jack's paler than normal cheek. His words echoed in her mind and heart. "No!" she wailed as Recan laughted hotly and pushed a thigh between hers. Jack struggled harder to push the man who was her own personal hell off. "Get off me! Pitch! Help me please! Pitch!" she screamed as fear flooded her system but Recan didn't know that by making Jack afraid he gave Pitch everthing he needed to find them.

Pitch's eyes snapped open from his restless slumber as he felt Jack's, his beautiful Jack, fear. For seven months everyone searched endlessly for Jack, and now he found her. Pulling fourth his globe and looking at the bright ice blue light that represented Jack. Bunny, who had just walked in via tunnel, took one look at the wicked smirk on the Nightmare King's face and knew that he found Jack. "I'll tell the others, go on ahead." the pooka said, in the time that Jack had been missing he and Pitch made a shaky truce. Pitch nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

What Pitch saw when he looked out of the shadows made his blood boil. How dare that _thing_ touch_ his_ Jack in such a way. "Get off me!" Jack screeched while Pitch readied his scythe to attack. Jack's screams only added fuel to the growing bonfire as Pitch felt an odd presense in the room. Jack's screams died only to be replaced with chilling laughter. Pitch thought the sorce was Recan, but no, it was Jack. His sweet darling Jack, was laughing at the top of her lungs as her figure shifted and ice covered everying. There in Jack's place was her male counterpart, Jokul Frosti. "Singing of freedom? i need not sing of it. Jack er ikke her, bare Jokul Frosti er fortsatt lure (Jack is not here, only Jokul Frosti is remains fool)." Jokul said in norwegian causing Pitch to falter, not that he hadn't when he saw Frosti. He knew very well who Jokul Frosti was, Jokul was the Norse version of his beloved Jack. Jokul was also an alternat persona of Jack locked away inside her mind. Jokul was the darker half of Jack, for while she was a friendly spirit she was still dangerous. If one were to insult her she would cover that person with snow or turn them to frost if they offended her enough. She was the spirit of crisp, could, winter weather, the season of death. Jack was also a mishief-making spirit, carefree and happiest when she could behave as she please. With no obligations, she was able to flourish. Though she would kill only if provoked she mostly only wished to be a kinder being who like to enjoy herself and bring happiness to other, particularly children. She had once told (read warned) him about a poen about her Norse counter part that he couldn't recall at the moment. So while he knew Jack would never harm anyone, he had fear of his snowflake for the fact that she could handle herself _very_ well. "Recan, du er en dåre. Å tenke at 'du' kan hold 'meg' fangen på dette sted (Recan, you are a fool. To think that 'you' can hold 'me' prisoner in this place)." Jokul said as he pushed the slightly frozen form of Recan of him. He then summoned a whip of ice and lashed it at Recan's face. Recan snapped his head to the side as blood flowed down his face.

"I am Jokul Frosti, Jack Frost's darker half. And i will not let _scum_ like _you _touch her or her child." Jokul's voice was calm, but the rage within was very clear. "You, Recan, may be the spirit of Death, but it does not mean you cannot die. I am the spirit who kills others after all." He lectured, looking into the wide eyes of Recan as he knelt before his still form. He held up his hand wich now held a dagger of ice. "You made three mistakes. One, you took Jack. Two, you tried to break her will. Three, and probable the worst one yet...you tried to force yourself upon Jack." Recan vainly tried to get away when the dagger found it's place against his throat. "Where are you going?" he growled, tapping the blade against Recan's throat. Pitch desided then it was time for his appearance. Jokul smiled at the Nightmare King and stabbed Recan in the leg. "Pitch, one moment, I am going to put the baby to sleep, then I'll give you Jack back." he kicked Recan in the head knocking him out instantly when his head met the wall behind him.

All the tention faded from Jokul as I moved to catch his shifting body, Jack and Jokul were switching places and slowly the form of my beloved Jack was held in my arms once more. Her eyes opened to reveal her saphire blue eyes. "Pitch?" she whispered softly as she lifted one of her pale hands to my cheek. "Yes dear?" "Is it really you? This isn't a trick?" I grasped the hand on my cheek in my own and knuzzled it. "Yes, it is no trick, lets get you out of here." As I spoke tears began to form in her eyes as a smile graced her lips. I called upon my lead Mare and gently ligted Jack onther her back. She gently threaded her fingers in the sandy mane of the Mare, leaning into me when I sayt behind her. "Home" I ordered and the Mare took off into a run.

leaning into Pitch I smiled as the baby kicked, I was finally going home, Pitch was here, and we were going home. A familiar staff was lain across my lap and I grasped the ancient wood tightly in my hands, feeling my power return to me. I smiled over my should at Pitch who returned the sentement. "Two months, and they'll be here." I whispered as Pitch ran a hand over my belly, unlike when Recan did it I preened as the baby kicked and puched Pitch's hand, they had never done that. Perhaps they knew that it was their father? Santoff Clausen soon came into biew and fear began to fill me. What if the others wouldn't except me anymore? "None of us ever stopped looking for you Jack, don't worry." Pitch whispered, calming my fears. "But what about them knowing about Jokul?" "We'll explain it to them when the time come."

It turned out that Pitch was right, the moment I stepped into Santoff Clausen I was surounded by the elves who pulled at my cloths to follow. Both Pitch and I chukled at their antics. The elves adored me even though I had a bit of a habbit of flash freezing them. The meeting room was loud as North and Bunny argued. Sandy, as soon as he saw me, began trying to get their attention. Pitch was about to till I stopped him. Sandy grabbed an elf, poor thing, and shook it until everyone turned to him. "Yes Sandy?" North boomed as sand smoke spewed out of Sandy's ears. He thrust his tiny finger toward Pitch and I and we waved. "Frostbite!" Bunny bellowed as he jumped over. He began to check me for injuries when a gushing wet feeling fell between my legs. For a few moments everyone paused until a burning pain filled me. "Labor!" I grunted as Pitch caught me. North yelled something in Russian before two "nurse" yeti came and took me from Pitch.


End file.
